40mm Bofors
The 40mm Bofors Anti-Aircraft Gun is a flak cannon used for anti-aircraft purposes. It is featured in the Battlefield Series as stationary or unusable emplacements. Battlefield 1942 The AA Allies is an anti-aircraft gun featured in Battlefield 1942, and the equivalent of the German Flak 38. The emplacement appears on every map where aircraft is available to players. It spawns near most flags, main bases, and on the Yorktown-class and Shokaku-class carriers. The gun itself fires powerful anti-aircraft rounds at a slow rate. It has an unlimited ammunition supply, does not need to reload and does not overheat, meaning the gunner can fire for as long as he wishes (or as long as he remains alive). Its rounds are capable of disposing quickly of low-flying aircraft, destroying fighters in about 4 direct hits, dive bombers in around 5 and a lot more than that for heavy bombers. They also cause some splash damage, so one might not rely on direct hits to down a plane. Aircraft at higher altitude can be more difficult to engage, since one has to take the round's velocity into account and predict the aircraft's flight path. The gun is also fatal against infantry it can hit with one direct hit killing any player. It also takes care of light vehicles like jeeps and APCs quickly. Tanks need quite some fire to be taken down, and by that time, the gunner will most likely be killed. It should be noted however, that the emplacement is commonly surrounded by objects such as sandbags preventing bullets to be fired parallel to the ground. The only differences from the Flak 38 are in aesthetics and optical sights. Gallery File:BF1942_CANADA_40MM_BOFORS.png|A Canadian soldier using a 40mm Bofors in a modified server File:BF1942_AFRIKA_KORPS_MEDIC_ON_40MM_BOFORS.png|An Afrika Korps medic uses a captured British 40mm Bofors File:BF1942_40MM_BOFORS_ON_SHOKAKU.png|A 40mm Bofors on a Shokaku-class aircraft carrier Battlefield 1943 The 40mm Bofors is an anti-aircraft gun featured in Battlefield 1943 It can be found bunker roofs and aircraft carriers. Its slow bullets deal high damage to aircraft and light vehicles such as jeeps where a tank, can come out of a barrage unscathed. It can combat infantry though it is difficult with infantry being a small target. Users are very vulnerable as well, as there is little protection from all sources of damage. File:Bofors_fp.jpg|First-Person view of the Bofors' sight Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The 40mm Bofors makes an appearance in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 during Operation Aurora. It is operated by the Imperial Japanese Navy to fire on the incoming American aircraft. It is never available to the player. Battlefield 4 The 40mm Bofors is one of three ground-attack weapons carried aboard the AC-130 Gunship featured in . (It does not appear in the version.) Battlefield V In Battlefield V, the Bofors can be found as both a standalone anti-aircraft emplacement, as well as a vehicle armament. 40mm AA The 40mm AA is a stationary weapon featured in Battlefield V, added with the War in the Pacific Tides of War chapter. It is the factional anti-aircraft emplacement of the United Kingdom, USA and Japan, and the equivalent to the German Flak 38. Compared to the Flak 38, the 40mm has about half the rate of fire at 120 RPM and can only fire around 15 shots continuously before overheating, but has much greater impact and airburst blast damage, and is more than capable of destroying a full health aircraft without overheating. It can also kill an infantryman in two shots or a single headshot. Projectile velocity and blast radius are otherwise identical to the Flak 38. BFV 40mm AA 1.jpg BFV 40mm AA 2.jpg Vehicle Mounted 40mm AA The weapon is also the default main gun on the British anti-aircraft tank, the Valentine AA Mk I, known also as the 40mm AA. Through specializations, it can be replaced with 3x Oerlikon 20mm guns. Trivia *In Battlefield V, the 40mm AA gun lacks a gunshield, but its wreck has one when destroyed as does its ghost when building one using Fortifications. *in Battlefield V, the spent shells come out a chute in the bottom. Category:Emplaced Weapon Category:Anti Aircraft Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1942 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1943 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Battlefield V: War In The Pacific Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V